Bonkers A New Beginning
by Trippy Libby
Summary: Chapter 5! The sanity of a toon is every as precious as that of a human's. Question is, where does it stand? When a run away crook dicovers a chemical to turn toons into his personal insane slaves, it's up to Bonkers and the gang to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have the privilage of owning one my favorite disney cartoons from my childhood. It would be very nice if I did, though.  
  
  
A/N: I thought about writting this a while ago, but I didn't think anyone would like the idea of a dark disney fic, much less a dark Bonkers fic. However, when I read DeadLegato's 'Under The Wing' and 'The A.B.B.E.Y project', (which were both very good by the way,) I was inspired. I was shocked at how many dark themed disney fanfics there are on this site. I must say, I just love the idea of Collector being a good guy and being in love with Miranda, so once again, I must thank you Deadlegato. I must also give you props for coming up with such a neat idea. I don't know if you plan on doing this, but I have a special idea on how to bring two particular characters together. I'm not gonna say who they are just yet, though. That's a surprise!!! In short, I cannot thank you enough DeadLegato for the inspiration and for allowing me to feel comforable enough to write this fic. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!! Well, anyway this first chapter is really just the prologue. With that said, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
Lucky smiled as he pulled up to the driveway of the new house. He turned to his wife who was also smiling in delight and to Marliyn, who was asleep in the back seat. Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, and Broderick the toon CB radio were all fast asleep as well.  
  
"Well honey, this is it. Our new home and the first day of a new life." Lucky said.  
  
"The house certainly is beautiful, Lucky." Dyl said.  
  
Lucky looked up at the his new home. The house was two stories tall, painted a light peach, with a white roof. The front yard was full of flowers and other plants. The house also had a two car garage and it seemed that every upstair bedroom had a window. The driveway was big enough to fit three cars comfortably. Lucky went to wake up Marliyn and the others.  
  
"Wake up everyone, we're here." Lucky said.  
  
Marliyn was the first to wake up, then Toots, then Fall-Apart, then Broderick.  
  
"Take a look at our new home, guys." Lucky said.  
  
"Wow, it's great. It's so big and pretty." Marliyn said.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Fall-Apart said.  
  
Toots nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, 10-4. 10-4." Broderick said.(A/N: 10-4 means 'okay' in police talk.)  
  
Its about as big as our old house, only different color and design." Marliyn said.  
  
"Well, let's go inside." Lucky said.  
  
Marliyn and the toons ran into the house. Lucky was about to go inside, when Dyl grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait, Lucky. Now that we're alone, there's something I have to tell you." Dyl said.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Well, I went to see a doctor before we came here and I found out that I'm a month pregnant." Dyl said.  
  
Lucky's jaw dropped.  
  
"Pre... Pregnant?! you're pregnant?!" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to wait until we were alone to tell you." Dyl said.  
  
"Dyl honey, this is great! A new home and a second kid on the way! Things can't possibly get any better!" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
Dyl laughed. Lucky picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Let's go inside. I'm dying to see out new home from the inside." Dyl said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Lucky said.  
  
Lucky and Dyl walked into the house to find Marliyn and the others running around exictedly.  
  
"Wow, this house really is great dad! All the rooms are so big and look, there's even a pool!" Marliyn exclaimed.  
  
Lucky and Dyl looked outside to find a nice little backyard with a pool.  
  
"Marliyn, there's something I need to tell you." Dyl said.  
  
"What is it, mom?" Marliyn asked.  
  
"Well sweetheart, in eight months I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a big sister." Dyl said.  
  
Marliyn gasped.  
  
"Oh mom, that's great! Is it a boy or a girl?" Marliyn asked.  
  
"Well, it's still to soon to tell, honey. We won't know until I'm at least four months into the pregnacy. I'm not even showing yet." Dyl said.  
  
"Wow, congratulations, Mrs. Piquel." Fall-Apart said.  
  
"Thank you, Fall-Apart." Dyl said.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations Mrs. Piquel. Yeah, yeah, 10-4. 10-4." Broderick said.  
  
~A new home, a new job, and another kid on the way. Yep, don't get much better than this.~  
  
Lucky smiled at the scene before him, but something wasn't quite right. He felt somewhat troubled about something. Something that he left behind. His mind wandered off to the liitle toon bobcat that was once his partner. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Lucky, are you alright?" Dyl asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Lucky lied.  
  
Dyl smiled and Lucky smiled back. Dyl went outside to get a better view of the backyard.  
  
~Bonkers. I never did quite understand you. You were such a pain in the ass, yet I cared about you so much. That's why I always got mad at you whenever you went and did something stupid. It's not because I hated you, it's because I cared. I actually cared. When I said Ma Parker(A/N: The green female pick up truck-like toon with the red hair in a bun) was the first toon to ever gain my trust, it was a lie. The first toon to ever gain my complete trust and respect was you, little buddy. I'm sorry I was always so hard on you.~  
  
Lucky was taken out of his thoughts when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Lucky. You'll be a fine FBI agent." Dyl said.  
  
  
"Hee,hee. Fine FBI agent. Yeah, hee,hee." Lucky said.  
  
Dyl raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Lucky, are you sure you're alright?" Dyl asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired. I think I'll go take a little nap." Lucky said.  
  
"Okay honey." Dyl said.  
  
Lucky started walking upstiars to find the master bedroom and laid down on the bed.  
  
~I don't get it. I was so happy to get away from him. Now I feel so guilty about the way I treated him.~  
  
Lucky sighed and looked trhough one of his suitcases for a pair of P.J.s, when something caught his eye.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" He asked himself.  
  
Lucky picked up the item. It appeared to be a photo ablum of some kind. He sat down on the bed and opened it. A picture of him, Dyl, Marliyn, and Bonkers together at an amusement park greeted him. Lucky smiled.  
  
~I remember this. Me and Bonkers had the weekend off and I took Dyl and Marliyn to that amusement park. I couldn't go on any of the rides with Marliyn though, so I asked Bonkers to come along. He gladly rode everthing with her, even the rollercoaster. Poor little guy was green in the face when the ride was over. Can't say I blame him, though. That ride did look pretty intimidating. I guess in that asecpt, Bonkers is alot braver than I am.~  
  
Lucky turned the page and a piece of paper fell into his lap.  
  
"What's this?" He asked himself.  
  
Lucky picked up the paper. He unfolded it and began reading.  
  
~Dear Lucky,  
If you're reading this, then you're probably in Washington by now. I couldn't give this to you straight up, so I asked Broderick to put it in your suitcase. I would have asked Fall-Apart, but we all know how forgetful and nutty he is. Don't tell him I said that. Guess I'm noone to be talking though, huh? Well anyway, I had all the pictures in the photo ablum since I first started taking pictures with that toon camera I have. I want you to keep them. Don't worry, I have doubles.   
  
Look, I'm sorry for always being such a pain in the ass and giving you a hard time. I really didn't mean too, please don't be mad at me. Its just that, after I got fired from acting, I well, I never told anyone this, please don't tell anyone, but the human male boss well, let's just say he wasn't all there in the head. Anyway, he brutally kicked my ass, I mean left me as flat as a pancake on the floor. The only difference between that time and the others, is that I was actually in pain that time. Weather physical, or emotional I'm still not sure. After that, he... this is really hard for me to say, but he tried to rape me, Lucky. I still don't know how, but I managed to escape. I remember seeing another male figure in the room who somehow made it possible for me to get away, but I never got the chance to thank him. Needless to say, I was scared shitless after that. I wouldn't go near humans, especially human men.  
  
But when I joined the force, I must admit that I was afriad of you, as well. However, you were the first person who gave me the chance to see that not all humans are like that. You helped me open my eyes, Lucky. You were the first person to ever gain my complete trust and respect. That's why I always wanted to help you get a promation, but failed miserably to do so. That's why I was so insistant when Fireball Frank was on the loose. I don't blame you for not listening to me, though. Everthing I ever tried just seemed to backfore in my face, hee,hee. I know what you must be thinking, at first you were so happy to finally get away from me, but now you feel bad. Don't worry about it, I seem to have that effect on people. I don't hold any resentment towards you, if anything I have to thank you.   
  
Well, I cut the sentimental crap and get to the point. The reason I did what I did, was because I wanted to repay you for taking my fear of humans away and for helping me on the force despite what a hard headed little jerk I could be at times. For that reason alone, you'll always have my respect, admiration, and gratitude.  
  
Good luck in the FBI. I hope everything goes well for you and your family. By the way, congratulations on your second kid. If you're wondering how I knew, remember that I'm a cat-like toon with cat-like instincts. Dyl asked me not to tell you because she wanted to tell you herself, though. But, just so you know, it's gonna be a boy. Toons have a better scene about these things than people do. Don't tell Dyl, wait until her doctor tells you and act surprised, so that she doesn't know I told you.  
  
Hey, remember how you were always asking me what the 'D' in my name stood for? Well, it stands for Daniel. Yeah, Bonkers, Daneil Bobcat, ain't that a kick in the head? Well, have a good life and best of luck in your new job.   
  
P.S. Please don't assume I was just making all that up, because I wasn't. You know I have never lied to you Lucky, and I certainly don't intend on starting now. Anyway, keep in touch. You know where to find me if you ever need anything.  
  
Bonkers.~  
  
  
Lucky's jaw was dropped the whole time. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He also felt a hugh wave of sympathy, guilt, gratitude, and respect wash through him. He felt as if he would cry at any second.  
  
~Oh, my god! So that's why he (literally) stuck to me like a leech. Poor little guy, that must have been horrible. Now I really feel like an asshole. That whole time he was just trying to thank me, in his own toonish sort of way.~  
  
Lucky folded the letter and thought about what Bonkers had said about his middle name. He smiled.  
  
~Daniel. Perfect. That's what I'm going to name my son! If Dyl asks why Daniel, I'll say that I'm honoring an old, dear friend of mine who was always there for me whenever I needed him.~  
  
Lucky put the letter back in the phgoto ablum and put on his P.J.s. He let out a small yawn and laid down.  
  
~Don't worry Bonk-man. I know you would never lie to me. Your secret is safe with me. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I could have found out who the bastard was and brought him to justice. Well, nothing I could do about it now, or is there? Anyway, best of luck to you and your new partner, man. Don't worry, I'll come and pay you a little visit as soon as I get a chance. I'm sorry for always being such an ass to you.~ Were Lucky's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. R/R. This is my first attempt at a disney fic, so please don't be too hard on me. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When I was writing this, I thought it would be fun to go into Bonkers' family history. Let me warn you now though, it's not exactly 'peaches and cream' or so they say. Well, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Bonkers woke up the next morning feeling a bit nervous. Today was his first day as an official junior officer and with his new partner, Miranda Wright. He stretched and got out of bed.  
  
~I like Miranda. She's really nice and understanding. I'm glad chief Kanifky made us partners. ~  
  
Bonkers looked at his watch and gasped.  
  
"Holy molly, I overslept again! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up!" Bonkers exclaimed.  
  
He ran off to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Five minutes later, he was out, dressed, and out the door. He got into his small compact toon car which he finally had fixed the other day so he wouldn't have to rely on Miranda for a ride like he did with Lucky.  
  
~Thank god I finally got this car fixed! If I hadn't, I would have made both me and Miranda late as hell! Not a good impression to make on the first day of our partnership. ~  
  
He started the car and drove to the station. He parked in the first spot he found. He got out, and ran inside.  
  
~Oh man, I'm, so late, I'm practically early for tomorrow! ~  
  
He made it and punched in with seconds to spare. He sighed in relief.  
  
~Whew. A second or two later, and I would have been screwed. ~  
  
Bonkers was taken out of his thoughts when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He looked up to find Sergeant Grating smirking at him.  
  
"That's cutting it close, Bobcat. Real close." Grating said.  
  
"Hee-Hee. Sorry, sir." Bonkers said.  
  
Bonkers slipped past Grating and made his way down to the basement, where he and Miranda were stationed. He walked in to find Miranda looking over some files. Having heard him come in, she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey partner, what's up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm a little nervous, you know, being a junior officer and having a new partner and all, but other than that, I'm alright. How about you?" Bonkers asked.  
  
Miranda giggled.  
  
"I'm alright, I guess. Don't worry; you'll make a fine junior officer." Miranda said.  
  
"Hee-Hee. Yeah, fine junior officer. Hee-Hee." Bonkers said. (A/N: Does that line sound familiar?)  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Bonkers, are you sure you're alright?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little shaken up about Lucky being in Washington. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he finally the big break he deserved, but I just miss him, that's all." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
~Well, I'm not really lying, just not revealing everything. I better put my nerves in check, though. Miranda's a really nice woman, but I want to get to know her better before I start blabbing about my life's history to her. I want to make sure I can really trust her. Grr... Listen to yourself, Bonkers! It was two years ago! Get over it, already! He hasn't even tried to come after you, or made any trouble for you since then. What makes you think you can't trust your new partner? Absolutely nothing, that's what! So, swallow your damn pride and just talk to her! That's the only way you're ever gonna get to know her, and feel comfortable with her! Who really knows, you guys may become really good friends and it would be nice to have a human female you could confide in. You can ask her for advice on girls. Well, let's just see what happens.~  
  
"You barely made it on time today, Bonkers. What happened?" Miranda asked.  
  
Bonkers snickered.  
  
"My dumbass overslept, again. I forgot to set my alarm clock. I'm lucky I even woke up. Perfect first impression, what a jerk." Bonkers said.  
  
"I know. Believe me, I feel your pain. Believe it or not, I was almost late today too, so don't feel too bad. I made it with about one minute to spare." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers laughed.  
  
"Damn, you too. I made it with like what, two seconds to spare? Grating was breathing down my neck about it." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Once again, I feel your pain. He always does that to me. He may seem like an ass at times, but he always there for you whenever you need him." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. The look he had on his face didn't make him seem like he was mad at me. In fact, I think he found rather amusing, if anything. He was smirking, after all." Bonkers said.  
  
"Yep. That's Grating all right. Got to warn you though, don't ever call him, Francis." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, He hates it. Lucky told me the whole story. I'll just call him serge, so he won't have to worry about that. Unless he pisses me off, and I decide to call him that, just to get even." Bonkers said.  
  
"Bonkers!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"What? I only kidding, Miranda." Bonkers said.  
  
~Yeah, right. Who are you lying to, pal?~  
  
Bonkers had an angelic halo floating over his head and made his big, baby blue eyes show to make him look innocent.(A/N: You got to love those big, baby blues of his.) Miranda smirked, and then let out a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, right. Sure you were, Bonkers. What do think I am, stupid? I can tell when a toon is playing innocent. I got to admit though, sometimes even I'm tempted to call Grating that whenever he pisses me off. I always remind myself that he is my superior though, and he can have me fired. He can have you fired too, if you aren't careful." Miranda said.  
  
The halo fell off of Bonkers' head and landed over his eyes. He nearly tripped over a few boxes trying to get it off. He finally got if off, and fell over a box in the process. He shook his head to regain his composure and looked up at Miranda with curious eyes.  
  
"Grating wouldn't really do that, would he, Miranda?" Bonkers asked.  
  
"I don't know. He might. That's why I suggest that you be careful how you address him." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers gulped.  
  
"Okay." Bonkers said in a weak voice.  
  
Miranda suppressed the urge to smirk or smile.  
  
~Hmm, he fell for it. Something's definitely wrong. Toons can usually tell when humans are just kidding around, unless they're nervous, or really upset about something. I have a feeling there's more to it then just Lucky moving to Washington. Perhaps I should just back off a little, and wait until he's ready to really talk.~  
  
"Bonkers, relax. I was only kidding. Grating won't fire anyone with just cause." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers perked up.  
  
"Really? Well, I must admit, you got pretty damn good, Miranda. Have you had experience working with toons, or something?" Bonkers asked.  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
~Okay, let's see if I can get him to tell me what's really bothering him.~  
  
"Yes, I've had quite a bit experience working with toons. You're the first toon I've ever worked with as a cop, though. I know more about toons than you may think." Miranda said.   
  
Bonkers raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bonkers asked.  
  
Miranda shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much. Just that I know how toons are, so I can usually tell how they feel just by paying attention to the way they act. Usually I'm right, but there are a few times when I miss it by a mile, or maybe more." Miranda said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Bonkers said.  
  
~So, she's worked with toons before, huh? Guess that means she'll know how to deal with me when 'the toon in me takes over' as Lucky always said. In fact, I don't feel so nervous anymore, she's not so serious about everything. Sure, she is when she has to be, but she seems like the type that likes to lay back and go with the flow. I'm starting to feel a little more comfortable with her already. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship as well as partnership. Let me ask her a few questions about herself. It can't hurt.~  
  
"So Miranda, are you married, or have any kids?" Bonkers asked.  
  
Miranda snickered.  
  
"No husband, no kids, no boyfriend either. How about you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No wife, no kids, no girlfriend either." Bonkers said.  
They both broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Got any siblings?" Bonkers asked.  
  
"I have a sister. Her name is Shirley. I also have a Nephew named Timothy. What about you? Do you have any brothers, or sisters?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I have an older brother named Alex, whom I haven't seen, nor heard from in years. He never answers my calls, much less returns them. Every time I write to him, its almost as if he just throws away the letter without even bothering to read it. I always tried to get along with him, but he just apparently didn't seem to like me for some reason. I never did understand why, though. I never did anything to him to make him want to hate me. I also have a baby sister. Her name is Sassy. We get along just fine. She often comes over to my apartment to spend the weekend, or to just away from my parents whenever they have another argument. They never could get along, either." Bonkers said.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that you have so much trouble with your family." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, but what can I say? I love my family. Its just that sometimes, it feels as if the only one who really accepts and respects me is Sassy. It almost feels as if she's the only family I've got. She's only five years old, but boy, does she ever live up to her name. I'm the one who named her that, because every time someone other than me tried to carry her, or feed her, she would make quite a fuss. She would make sour faces and turn her back. My dad said that when she learned how to talk, she would have a sassy mouth. That's where the idea came from. Her first word was 'Dada', but she didn't say it to my father, though. She said to me. She thought I was her father. The look on my dad's face would have had you on the floor laughing until your belly hurt. It did to me, and my mom." Bonkers said.  
  
"Whoa, it seems to me that your parents are quite bitter." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please, don't me. I can imagine how poor Sassy must feel. Why do you think she comes to my apartment almost every weekend? When my parents go at it, they just don't stop." Bonkers said.  
  
~I can't believe I just told her all that. I hope she doesn't think I'm bitter like my dad. ~  
  
~Poor Bonkers. That must be tough. He's practically raising his baby sister, and his brother won't give him the time of day. His parents constantly fighting doesn't help much, either. ~  
  
Miranda put a comforting hand on Bonkers' shoulder. He looked up to find her smiling down at him. She kneeled down and gave him a hug. He burst into tears and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Bonkers. Tell me, honestly, is that the real reason you're so jumpy, and upset?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Y... yes. One of them, anyway. No offence Miranda, but the other reason is a bit too personal and I don't know you well enough, yet. Just have patience with me though, I'll eventually spill." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
"I understand, Bonkers." Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks, Miranda" Bonkers said.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. I'll bet your sister even sees you as a fatherly figure. I'm sure she appreciates you." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, she does. I had to save her from my dad a couple of times, back in his drinking days. He would get really violent, and I'm sure guess the rest. Hell, I would even have to drag my mother out of the house, as well. I knows she accepts me, she just doesn't really know how to show it. I can see it in her eyes, though. I know she's grateful for me saving her and Sassy from my dad. After Alex left, she said that I turned out to be the better son. She also said that Alex doesn't care at all that he even has a family, and that he's drunken jerk who's good for nothing, just like my dad." Bonkers said.  
  
"How many years ago did your brother leave?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Six. He left a year before Sassy was born." Bonkers said.  
  
~Poor little guy. I feel so sorry for him. I can't believe his brother would just leave him and his family like that. Must have been his father's influence. ~  
  
"I have a picture of my mom and Sassy. Want to see?" Bonkers asked.  
  
"Of course." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers pulled out his wallet from the breast pocket of his uniform and pulled out a picture. He held it up for Miranda to see. In the picture there were two female bobcat toons that looked exactly like Bonkers. The older one was wearing a long, light pink dress with a white cooking apron. The little girl was wearing a pink tank-top and red shorts. They both had the same tuff of strawberry blonde hair that Bonkers had on his head, only theirs were much longer. The mother wore hers in a bun and the little girl had hers tied back in a ponytail with a pink hair band. They both had bright pink noses, and blue eyes. Miranda smiled as she looked at the picture.  
  
"Your mother is beautiful and your sister is adorable." Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks, Miranda" Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda handed the picture back to Bonkers and pulled out her own wallet. She pulled out a picture and handed it to Bonkers.  
  
"Here's a picture of my sister and nephew." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers looked at the picture. He saw a woman and boy with brown eyes and brown hair. The woman was wearing a knee length blue dress, and the boy was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. Bonkers sighed and handed the picture back to Miranda.  
  
"For all I know, I could be an uncle. I wish Alex would stop being such a jerk and visit us, or at least call us , once in a while." Bonkers said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around, someday." Miranda said.  
  
"I sure do hope so." Bonkers said.  
  
Bonkers took another look at the picture of his mom and sister, and chuckled.  
  
"You know, protecting them from my dad wasn't always so hard. As much as I hated having to do it Miranda, all I had to do was just sucker punch my dad and he would be out cold on the floor. All the alcohol he drank not only made him violent, but it really did quite a number on his vision and concentration. I remember having to do that almost every night when my mom was pregnant with Sassy. Since Alex wasn't around I would go to my parents house and stay there until I knew that my dad would not be getting back up until he was sober again." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda's jaw dropped. Bonkers snickered.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Miranda. I'm not a bitter or violent toon. Because of my name, everyone thought I would turn out to be some sort of crazed lunatic. Boy, did I ever surprise everybody when I told them I became a cop. Alex turned out to be the really kooky one. I don't like having to resort to violence, but I will fight if I have to. I may be a short toon, but I'm a lot stronger than I look, Miranda. I remember one time; Lucky couldn't reach something in the supermarket because it was on the top shelf. I had to lift him up so he could he reach. It was really quite funny. Lucky and I were laughing out asses off about it, afterwards." Bonkers said.  
  
"You were able to lift him?! How did you manage to pull that off?!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"To this day, I still don't know how I managed to actually to pull it off. You see, what happened was..." Bonkers voice trailed off.  
  
  
```Flash Back```  
  
Bonkers and Lucky were walking through the supermarket. Lucky noticed something he needed to buy was on one of the top shelves. He tries to reach for it, but he can't get it. Then he tried on tippy-toe with no success.  
  
"Darn! Why can't I reach?!" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
Bonkers looked up towards the top shelf was saw what Lucky was trying to reach. Lucky tried jumping this rime, but still no success. Bonkers shook his head and walked up behind him. Lucky was so busy cussing at the shelf, that he didn't notice Bonkers grab his legs. Grunting, Bonkers lifted Lucky about six inches off the floor. Lucky gasped and turned whiter than a bed sheet. He looked down and saw that Bonkers was holding him up by the legs.  
  
"Wha... what the hell are doing, Bonkers! Put me down!" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
"Just hurry up and get what you need to get, Lucky! I won't be able to hold you up much longer!" Bonkers exclaimed.  
  
Lucky quickly grabbed the item and threw into the shopping cart they were using.  
  
"Okay, Bonkers. You can put me down now." Lucky said.  
  
Bonkers gently put Lucky back down. Bonkers started panting and breathing hard.  
  
"Bonkers, are you okay? That really took a lot out of ya, little buddy." Lucky said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Wow, I can't believe I actually managed to carry your heavy ass." Bonkers said.  
  
Lucky snickered.  
  
"Yeah, I've really got to get on a diet and lose some weight. Come on, let's go pay, and get out of here." Lucky said.  
  
"Alrighty." Bonkers said.  
  
```End Flash back. ```  
  
"And that's what happened. That was the day I realized how strong I really am. Sometimes I don't know my strength, though." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda was so shocked she didn't respond. Bonkers waved hand over her face a few times to snap her out of her out of her trance.  
  
"Hello! Miranda! You there?!" Bonkers exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just kinda shocked, that all." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers shrugged.  
  
"I seem to have that effect on people." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda was about to say something, when Stark walked into the basement.  
  
"Hey guys, the chief has scheduled a briefing. Be in the lounge in five minutes." Stark said.  
  
"Thanks, Stark." Miranda said.  
  
Stark left and Miranda turned to Bonkers.  
  
"Well partner, let's go" Miranda said.  
  
"Okie dokie, pokie." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda got up to leave with Bonkers following close behind.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. My modem is fried, so I can only use the internet at school. R/R. 


	3. Chapter 3

You already know I don't own it.  
  
  
  
That day Kanifky assigned Bonkers and Miranda to watch over the inmates scine the guard who did the day shift was sick and couldn't come in.   
  
"I hate going down to the prison! The inmates are all scary looking!" Bonkers whined.  
  
"I know what you mean, Bonkers. I hate going down there, but what can we do? Someone's got to watch them until the night guard comes in." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers sighed and followed Miranda down to the prison. The inmates were shocked to them instead of the usual guard. Some gave them hard looks causing Bonkers to cling on to Miranda's leg. Miranda sighed and picked Bonkers up. The inmates began to laugh at Bonkers' scared face. Bonkers in turn, stuck his tongue out at them, but put it back in his mouth when he the look of disapproval on Miranda's face.  
  
"Don't worry, Bonkers. They're behind bars where they can't hurt you." Miranda said.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. Some of them did try to kill me and Lucky, you know. My physical strenght doesn't do much against weapons." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda put Bonkers down and they went into the lobby.  
  
"Relax, Bonkers. It's not like you have to actually interact with the inmates. You're not gonna open their cells to let them out, so don't worry." Miranda said.  
  
"Okay, I'll try." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda and Bonkers sat down and began to watch the monitors, when the door bell rang and someone came in. Miranda and Bonkers turned their heads to find a man walking up them. He was tall, about 6 foot, skinny, with blonde hair. He was wearing a long black trench coat that covered all but his black boots. He was wearing dark sunglasses, so his couldn't be distinughed.  
  
"Hi. Can we help you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm here to visit an inmate by the name of Collector." the man said.  
  
Bonkers lifted an eyebrow at him in question. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was strangely familiar about him.  
  
"What do you wanna see him for?" Bonkers asked suspiouscly.  
  
"Bonkers! You shouldn't talk to our guest like that!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but Collector was the most dangerous me and Lucky ever faced! He nearly got us killed, you know!" Bonkers exclaimed.  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"That's quite alright, my fine toon. Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damian Sanchez. As you may know from your encounter with him, he is a hybrid. I was a very close friend of his before he went, shall we say 'insane in the membrane'. It's taken me several years to find him. I didn't even know he had become a hybrid. I only wish to pay him a short visit." Damain said.  
  
"A hybrid? What do you mean?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Collector's half human-half toon, Miranda. I don't know how he managed to pull it off and live, but it drove him nutty than you would believe." Bonkers said.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You better believe it, sister." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda raised a question eyebrow at Bonkers.  
  
"His real name is Adrian." Damian said.  
  
Miranda's eyes went wide.  
  
"What's his last name? Miranda asked.  
  
Damian sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't quite remember. I'll be sure to ask him, that is, if he even remembers himself. Why do you ask?" Damain asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I just knew someone back in highschool by the name of Adrian, that's all." Miranda said.  
  
"Weel, I don't think this is the Adrian that you knew, officer. I'm sure he would have remembered you. He never forgets a face, you see." Damain said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, we're going to have to search you before we can let you go in." Miranda said.  
  
"Of course." Damian said.  
  
Damian took off his his trench coat and gave it to Miranda to search. He then took off his boots and turned them upside down to prove that there was nothing in them. Bonkers than lightly patted his pant legs and nodded at Miranda. After finding nothing, Miranda gave the coat back to Damian, and stamped his hand. She gave him a plastic bracelet, to show that he was just a visitor.  
  
"Thank you for your patience Mr. Sanchez. You may go in now." Miranda said.  
  
"Thank you very much." Damian said.  
  
He looked at Bonkers with a rather strange grin on his face. Bonkers shuddered.  
  
~Where have I seen that grin, before? something's not right about this guy. I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing.~  
  
"Do not worry, my dear toon. I will take great care." Damian said.  
  
~I could care less if Collector really does kill your ass. Okay, that's really mean, I know, but I sence something really bad about this guy. I feel as if I know him, if I could a only put my finger on it.~  
  
"I'm sure you will, Mr. Sanchez." Bonkers said giving him a fake grin.  
  
Bonkers stepped aside and allowed Damian to walk through. When Damain was out of the lobby, Bonkers growled low in his throat. Miranda tilted her head in confusion.  
  
~What does Bonkers have against that guy? He seems like a nice enough nice to me. Did he do something in the past to make Bonkers so angry? Could that be what was too personal for Bonkers to tell me?~  
  
Miranda stepped up and placed a hand on Bonkers' shoulder. Bonkers realized he was growling and looked up at Miranda with an embarressed look on his face.  
  
"You know, you weren't very nice to him. What do have against that guy?" Miranda asked.  
  
Bonkers sighed.  
  
"I really don't know, Miranda. He just reminds me of someone I knew a couple years ago. He wasn't the nice guy in the world, to say the absolute least. The fact that he's here to see Collector of all people...err... toons... err... well, you know what I mean. It just makes me really suspicious. No one has come to see Collector in the last two years that he was here. How do I know? I was assigned to keep track of his progress here. Chief said that and I qoute "since you toons understand eachother Bonkers, you should be the one to look after him." I'm sorry about the way I acted, I really am. It's just that I have a really bad feeling about that guy. He wouldn't even let us see his face, for crying out loud!" Bonkers exclaimed.  
  
Miranda sighed and sat down.  
  
"I know. I didn't like him too much, myself. But there's nothing we can do. He4's just visiting. Unless we can prove that he really is up to something, than we have no choice but to leave him alone." Miranda said.  
  
"I feel so tempted to just go in there and listen in on their conversation." Bonkers said.  
  
Miranda shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Now Bonkers. You know very well that you can't do that. You may lose your job if you get caught. Believe me, it's worth getting yourself into trouble." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Miranda. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm just real jumpy lately. Not to mention a little tired." Bonkers said.  
  
"I know the feeling. Now, let's get back to work before anyone sees us." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers nodded and sat down on Miranda's lap to continue watching the monitors. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so damn long to get this chapter posted. I've had writer's block as with my other stories. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy.  
After a few minutes of watching the monitors, Bonkers was beginning to doze off. Miranda gently shook him to wake him.  
  
"Bonkers wake up. You have to escort Collector to the visitor's section." Miranda said.  
  
Bonkers groaned and opened one eye.  
  
"Do I have to?" Bonkers asked.  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
"Damn. Fine." Bonkers muttered.  
  
Bonkers slid of Miranda's lap and scurried into the prison. Miranda sighed.  
  
~I hope everything turns out alright. Bonkers doesn't strike me as the kind of toon to be so bitter and suspicious about everything. Something must be up with Damian, but what? I hope Bonkers can keep his top long enough to get Collector to the visitor's section. ~  
  
Miranda sighed again and turned her attention back to the monitors.   
  
Damian stepped into the visitor's section of the prison and sat down to wait for Collector. He received several strange stares from the other inmates who were wondering what he could possibly want with Collector. Damian ignored them and took off his glasses to reveal dark brown, almost black eyes. He looked over at the glass separating him from the inmates to see a dog-like toon coming in, escorted by Bonkers. Damian tilted his head and smirked.   
  
~Ah, that must be him. The ever infamous Collector. ~  
  
With a scrawl on his face, Bonkers pointed Collector towards Damian.  
  
"There's your visitor. Now remember, no funny business." Bonkers said in a low, acidly voice.   
  
Collector nodded, but said nothing. He looked up at Damian and walked towards the table where he was seated.  
  
"You have one hour." Bonkers said.  
  
"One hour is all I need. Thank you, officer." Damian said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Bonkers muttered.  
  
Bonkers turned and left the visiting area and Damian looked over at Collector.  
  
"Well now, I've finally found you, Collector, or should I call you Adrian?" Damian addressed.  
  
Collector looked up and smirked.  
  
"Damian Sanchez. Didn't think I ever see you again." Collector said.  
  
"You've been pretty damn hard to track down, you that." Damian said.  
  
"I always have been. What brings you to this hellhole, anyway?" Collector asked.  
  
"I have a little business deal I'd like to make with you." Damian said.  
  
Collector raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Collector asked.  
  
"I could use someone of your skill to help me. You see, I think I may have figured out a way to completely control toons." Damian said.  
  
Collector snorted.  
  
"Yeah right. Nice one. Where'd come up with that one Damian? Did you find a chemical that allows you to control them? Give me a break." Collector said.  
  
Damian stared at Collector with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"How did you know?" Damian asked.  
  
"What? You mean you're actually serious?! You really did find some sort that controls toons?" Collector asked.  
  
"That I did, my friend." Damian said.  
  
"So, what do you need me for?" Collector asked.  
  
"I need you to use your inventive skills to help build and train my, shall I say, little toon army." Daiman said.  
  
"And how do you expect me to do that? I'm in jail, remember?" Collector asked.  
  
Damian chuckled.  
  
"That's where bail comes in, my friend. I have enough money to legally bail you out." Damian said.  
  
"This is a joke, right? There's no way in hell they're gonna bail me. Not with my record." Collector said.  
  
"Actually, given the right amount money, I think they can legally do it." Damian said.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. And here I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life in here for attempted murder: of both human and toon." Collector said.  
  
"Yeah, life's a bitch, ain't it? " Damian asked.  
  
"Sure is." Collector said.  
  
"Now, here's the deal. First I'm gonna bail you out of jail, then…." Damian shuts his mouth, then motions for Collector to lean forward and whispers in his ear.  
  
Bonkers, who was standing on the other side of the glass with his arms crossed was watching them intently. He looked at his watch waiting for their hour to end. He sighed and crossed his arms again.  
  
~I wish Lucky was here. He'd know what to do. ~  
  
He looked at Damian and Collector again. He couldn't hear their conversation because of the thickness of the glass, but he didn't like the way Collector was grinning one bit.  
  
~They're up to something; I know they are, but what? I have a real bad feeling about this. What is about that Damian guy that sends my nerves into overdrive? ~  
  
Bonkers sighed and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
  
~Great. Now I'm getting another one of my bad headaches. Just what I need. I haven't had one of these since the time that Bastard Jason practically had his way with me. Damn, I guess I did come out like my dad in some ways. ~   
  
He opened his eyes and looked through the glass. He saw Damian and Collector stand up. He checked his watch and realized that there hour was over. He sighed in relief.  
  
~Good. Now to take this jerk back to the prison. ~  
  
Damian and Collector walked towards the way where Bonkers was waiting with his arms crossed tapping his foot impatiently. Damian smirked and turned to Collector.  
  
"Think about what I've said. I'll be back next week. Bye-bye for now." Damian said.  
  
Collector nodded and walked towards Bonkers.   
  
"Thank you for allowing me to visit with him, officer. You have a nice day now and I'll see you again next week." Damian said.  
  
"Same to you and you're welcome." Bonkers said as politely as his headache would allow him to be.  
  
Damian nodded and left the visitor's section. Bonkers turned back to Collector.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you two were talking about but, I'm warning you, if you try anything funny I will find out and I will go after you." Bonkers said.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, officer Bobcat. Now can you please just take me back to my cell? I'm very tired and I didn't sleep well last night." Collector said.  
  
Bonkers' eyes widen slightly. Collector's tone had sounded as if he was almost begging. He was relieved that Collector was just as anxious to be out of there as he was.  
  
~My god. Was it my imagination, or was Collector actually pleading with me? Oh well, doesn't matter. Let me just take him back and get it over with. ~  
  
"Yeah sure. Let's go." Bonkers said.  
  
Bonkers and Collector left the visitor's section and headed back towards the prison.  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Hopefully now the story will start to pick up a bit. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, took a while, but I'm finally done with chapter 5! Yay! Things really start to get interesting now.  
  
That night Bonkers came home to find Sassy fast asleep on the couch with the TV set on. He sighed and picked her up. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. After putting the covers over her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
~Mom and dad had another fight, eh little sis? ~  
  
Bonkers lightly patted her back and turned to leave. He had just gotten to the door when he heard whimpering. He turned around and found that Sassy was thrashing on the bed, moaning and crying.  
  
"No! Daddy stop! Leave mommy alone! Don't hurt her, daddy! Ahh! Put me down daddy! Stop that daddy! We didn't do anything wrong!" Sassy exclaimed.  
  
Bonkers gasped, rushed over to her and shook her to wake her up. After a moment, she stop crying and moaning. She opened her eyes and began screaming when she saw Bonkers.  
  
"Sassy, calm down! It's just me!" Bonkers exclaimed.  
  
Sassy stopped screaming and starred at him for a moment. Realization finally kicked in and she threw her small arms around him and began crying on his shoulder. Bonkers rubbed her back in comfort.   
  
"What happened, Sassy? What did dad do this time?" Bonkers asked.  
  
Sassy wiped her tears with her arm and took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
"It was horrible Bonkers! They got into another fight, but it seems that daddy was drunker than usual because he just started beating her senseless for absolutely no reason. When I tried to stop him, he grabbed me by the throat and rammed against the wall a few times spitting curses about how you, me and Alex were a bunch of good for nothings. After that, he tried to break my arms by twisting them, considering that's even possible for us toons. Then, he started kicking me and punching me, but mommy knocked him out by hitting him on the back of the head with a frying pan. She told me to come over here and that she was going to a friends' to spend the night." Sassy said.  
  
Bonkers' jaw dropped and he felt rage begin to boil up inside him.  
  
~That asshole! That does it! I'm going to put a stop to this my damn self! I am so sick and tired of him doing this shit! ~  
  
"Don't worry sis, everything's gonna be alright. I'm gonna put a stop to dad's abuse myself." Bonkers said.  
  
"How are you gonna do that?" Sassy said.  
  
Bonkers smirked.  
  
"Oh I have my ways, don't you worry." Bonkers said.  
  
Sassy smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I'm hungry. What do you have to eat?" Sassy asked.  
  
Bonkers laughed and ruffled her hair playfully.  
  
"I ain't got much here. How about we go get some pizza?" Bonkers asked.  
  
Sassy nodded and hopped off the bed. She tugged at Bonkers' arm.   
  
"Sassy, hold on. Let me change into some normal clothes first." Bonkers said.  
  
Sassy made a mock pout and out her hands on her hips making Bonkers laugh.  
  
"Alright, but hurry up. I'm really hungry." Sassy said.  
  
"Just give me five minutes, and then we're out of here. Go wait in the car." Bonkers said.  
  
"Okay." Sassy said.  
  
She skipped out of the room. Bonkers laughed and shook his head. He took off his uniform and pulled on his trademark green sweater.  
  
~Damn, what am I gonna do about dad? I thought the rehab helped him. Why did he go back to drinking? I've tried everything, but nothing worked. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm beginning to think that maybe getting him arrested really is the only way to solve this problem once and for all. Hell, I already told Miranda about how my parents fight, but should I really risk telling her everything? Would she be able to help me? I'll have a little talk with about this tomorrow and see what she thinks. I'm also going to give mom a call later on and see how she's doing. ~  
  
Bonkers sighed. He grabbed his car keys and went to his car where his sister was waiting.  
  
~I sure hope Lucky is doing better than I am. ~  
  
Meanwhile in Washington, Lucky was in total shock when he was told who his new partner would be.  
  
~I don't believe it. I actually got Tulson as my new partner. ~  
  
Lucky sighed and sat down in the chair in his office. He was going through some papers when Tulson walked in. Lucky looked up at him and smiled. Tulson smiled back.  
  
"Hey there, Piquel. How do you like your first day as an FBI agent?" Tulson asked.  
  
"I love it. This place is great. I still can't believe I got this job." Lucky said.  
  
Tulson smirked.   
  
"Well, you better believe it quick because we've already got our first mission." Tulson said.  
  
"Oh really, already? What kind of mission is it?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Some nutcase apparently found a chemical that can literally render toons insane." Tulson said.  
  
Lucky's eyes widened.  
  
"Render toons insane? You're kidding me, right?" Lucky asked.  
  
"I wish I was. But, from what I've heard this nutcase plans to use the chemical to make toons into mindless zombies, so to speak." Tulson said.  
  
"In other words, turn them into slaves." Lucky muttered.  
  
"Correct." Tulson said.  
  
Lucky sighed.  
  
"I'd hate to think anyone could actually stoop so damn low." Lucky said.  
  
"So do I, but, you should know by now to never underestimate the mind of a criminal." Tulson said.  
  
Lucky nodded.  
  
~I can't believe this. Someone would actually try to take the mind of a toon away and use them for crimes. ~   
  
Tulson cleared his throat to get Lucky's attention. Lucky snapped back to attention and give an embarrassed chuckle.  
  
"Speaking of toons how's your little cat-like toon friend? You know the one that used to be your partner?" Tulson asked.  
  
"Bonkers? He's alright. I haven't really spoken to him since I left for Washington, though." Lucky said.  
  
Tulson nodded in understanding.  
  
"Although he was a bit nutty, he seems like a nice enough little guy. I'd make the effort to contact him often if I were you because it just so happens that I also heard that this nutcase and I say nutcase because I am uncertain of this person's gender is currently hiding out in Los Angles." Tulson said.  
  
Lucky's jaw dropped and his face turned a deathly white.  
  
~No way! That can't be! Bonkers can't possibly be a target, could he? ~  
  
"Lucky, are you alright?" Tulson asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Tulson." Lucky said.  
  
"Please, just call me by my first name, Matthew, or Matt for short." Tulson said.  
  
Lucky sighed.  
  
"Alright Matt." Lucky said.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you, but I know you and that little toon are buddies, so I thought you would like to know." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Matt. I really appreciate it." Lucky said.  
  
"No problem. Now go home and get rest. We start the investigation first thing tomorrow." Matt said.  
  
Lucky nodded.   
  
"Alright. See ya tomorrow. Partner." Lucky said.  
  
Matt smiled.  
  
"See ya tomorrow. Partner." Matt said.  
  
Matt turned to leave. He got to the door when he turned back around.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I heard you got another kid coming. Congratulations." Matt said.  
  
Lucky smiled.  
  
Thanks Matt." Lucky said.  
  
Matt nodded and left the room. Lucky sighed and looked out his office window.  
  
~I hope Bonkers will be alright. Poor guy's already got enough problems as it is. ~  
  
Lucky put the papers he was looking at in folder. He put the folder away in a drawer and left the office.  
  
~Don't you worry Bonkers. When I find out who's doing this, they're gonna wish they've never been born. Same goes for that son-of-a-bitch who raped you, and believe me, I WILL find out. ~   
  
A/N: Ohhh, Lucky's pissed. Shoot, I would be too if I were him, wouldn't you? Anyway, more to come soon. R/R. 


End file.
